Surprise Kiss
by Vycksta
Summary: All she wanted to do was to go the the Poke Mart to get some potions for her Pokemon... unbeknown to Winona, a Pokemon in the same vicinity as her had a different idea.


**Title**: Surprise Kiss  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: DarkSkyshipping (( Winona x Sneasel ))  
**Rating**: It's just a kiss dammit...

**Authors Notes**: Take one Gym Leader who reminds you of two VERY close friends who passed away a few months ago, add in the favourite Pokemon of the last eight years and what do you get? -whistles innocently- THIS.

I have taken to Winona a lot the past few weeks or so. Not only because of how she reminds me of both Chan and Nic but there's also a lot of traits in her that are evident in my favourite Pokemon character, Michelle. Since said realization she has shot up in my list of favourite characters and therefore gets shipped off with Sneasel. Nynaeveshipping is still the all-time OTP however and for Winona I love her with Gardenia. Fuck yes Bifrostshipping!

Reviews as always equal love and win and flames just make me laugh. I will always continue to write and I will always publish human x Pokemon periodically cause it's my preference. So to be blunt, get the fuck over it sweethearts. -cheesy smile-

---

Eyes of a beautiful light violet scanned the vast variety of products littering the medicine aisle of the Poke Mart, hardly looking up to observe any different surroundings. A cheerful smile then appeared on Winona's face, happy in the knowledge that she managed to locate some Max Potions and Full Restores and that there was plenty of each for her to stock up on.

"We cannot be too careful, can we Altaria?" the Fortree City Gym Leader stated matter-of-factly, knowing that her Pokemon was standing loyally by her side. "We have a lost a few Gym battles as of late." she finished bluntly as she grabbed the bottles of healing liquid, Altaria chirping away... just a little too much for Winona's liking.

"What's wrong? I know that a series of defeats can be a little upsetting... oh."

Winona finally understood why Altaria was making a bit of a racket as she looked up and found that she was gazing into the eyes of a Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon hanging onto the edge of the shelf with one paw so it could lean closer towards the baffled Winona. She blinked a few times and was about to question the small Pokemon whether he or she had a trainer... but she was instantly silenced, Sneasel brazenly claiming Winona's lips with its own.

Startled, Winona dropped her basket of potions onto the floor causing Altaria to squawk and take a few steps away. She was frozen to the spot, unsure what to do as Sneasel started to probe inside Winona's mouth with its tongue in a startlingly expert fashion... and it took a few seconds longer until she relented, moving her lips in time with Sneasel's own to increase the passion in the kiss.

Both human and Pokemon remained locked in the kiss for a good minute or two, tongues twirling a merry waltz with each other while Winona carefully placed a hand on the back of Sneasel's head instinctively, stroking it on occasion. They didn't care who was watching them and it was just as well for it was a Saturday afternoon in Fortree City and many trainers were out shopping... until they clocked that their city's leader was standing in the middle of the mart playing tonsil tennis with a Pokemon.

Altaria, who was just a few feet away, was observing the scene without much care... but soon chirruped again when a crimson coloured trainer stepped in front of the Humming Pokemon.

"SNEASEL!" bellowed a young male voice. "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

On command Sneasel broke off the kiss with Winona, winking at the young woman before bounding across the shelves to stand on the shoulders of the male who shouted, leaning against his head in a somewhat cocksure manner. Winona meanwhile took a few seconds to gather her breath, turning around to face the preteen, who was flushing a pale shade of scarlet.

"I am so sorry, I truly am." he apologized, a hand on his chest and refusing to look Winona in the eye. "My Sneasel has always been attracted to humans and every time he sees a pretty girl he will somehow find a way to kiss her..." he trailed off as all the other customers in the Poke Mart went back to their daily business.

Winona merely grinned cheerfully, picking up her basket while Altaria went back to her side. Dusting her shoulder briefly she took the few steps needed to reach the boy and happily kissed his Sneasel on the cheek, who once again winked back at the Gym Leader. She then smacked her lips together and patted the trainer on the shoulder.

"It's quite alright, as the Gym Leader I am used to people and Pokemon alike trying to impress me." she replied happily, smiling when she noted the relief in the preteen's face. "Besides, your Sneasel is an excellent kisser. How could I refuse?"

A light-hearted laugh then escaped Winona's lips as she headed toward the checkout with Altaria, not before inviting the young boy and his proud Sneasel over to the Gym later on in the evening for conversation... and perhaps contemplation.


End file.
